deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. marvel (kamala khan) vs ruby rose
description ' it's marvel vs roster teeth in the battle of the hyperactive fan girl, teenage team leaders. with their friends, family and teams on the line this battle will only end with one walking away previous: Samus Aran vs Agent Carolina (episode 3) I'nterlude scythe: more often than not you don't expect young teenage girls to be a part of world saving teams. soul: but these two says "fuck that" and led said world saving teams. scythe: Ms. marvel, the inhuman leader of the champions . soul: and ruby rose the leader of team RWBY. scythe: please note that the Ms. marvel for this battle is kamala khan, the NEW one from all new all different marvel. if you where expecting carol davers she is known as CAPTAIN marvel in the current run of marvel comics. my name is scythe soul: and I'm soul hunter. and it's out job to anylize they're weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ms. marvel scythe: life was never easy for sixteen year old kamala khan who was just a normal girl. soul: but it turned out she was an inuman and then got some really cool powers because she snuck out...luck punk I means I sneek out all the time but do I get powers nooooo all I get it drunk. ''' scythe: you need to stop drinking dear god man get it together. background and info * real name: kamala khan * age: 16 * leader of the champions * inhuman * overly exited sometimes * very stubborn * poly morphing scythe : being an inhuman kamala has some pretty special abilities like polymorphing. think mister fantastic. '''soul: basically this means kamala can stretch her arms, legs, and any part of her body, as well as enlarge and shrink. scythe: deciding to do good with her powers kamala took up the name: Ms. marvel. powers and abilities *'can strech her body parts effortlessly ' *'slight healing factor' *'and grow and shrink at will' *'shape-shifting' scythe: for a sixteen year old kamala has proven you never underestimate you're opponent. she's stopped a hydra plot, took down some mobsters, fought in the second superhero civil war, and seems to balance her superhero life and normal life better than any other marvel character. soul: she still has her flaws: kamala is inexperienced and young, and fucking E.M.P's. scythe: you mean emp right? soul: E.M.P kamala khan: I don't wanna die in avengers tower...OR ANYWHERE!!! Ruby rose soul: the world of remnant is...f*cking crazy. monsters known as grim wander freely, cities void of life, and every single weapons doubles as a gun...yes...even nunchucks. scythe: to me...never mind forget that it's not worth it. but of all the heroes in that world one stands above the rest...ruby rose. anyways to skim it over ruby lost her mother at a young age being raised by her father and hero slash legend of a uncle she was allowed into beacon academy at the age or 15 TWO full years before one should be allowed. background and info * name: ruby rose *age: 15 *has the best costumes in rwby *leader of both team rwby and team rnjr *team leader *has a scythe and is also a sniper (because, why not) *often decapitates grim *adorable (yes this counts) *scythe's favorite character souls: ruby loves weapons but to her none is better than her crescent rose. scythe: the crescent rose is a sniper rife that fire high impact rounds. she also has different types like fire, ice, lightning, and...gravity? chibi ruby:ice ruby lodes a ice clip into the crescent rose and fires it chibi ruby: fire ruby lodes a fire clip into the crescent rose and fires it chibi ruby: GRAVITY!!!! ruby lodes a gravity clip into the crescent rose only to be flung back by the recoil scythe: ohhhh ya...RWBY chibi. soul: if that's not enough her shipper turns into a F*CKING SCYTHE!!!!!! AND SHE CAN STILL SHOOT BULLETS WHEN IT'S A SCYTHE!!!! scythe: don't underestimate ruby's skills as she was trained by her uncle Qrow who is the greatest scythe user...in the RWBY universe at least. ruby has shown some rather amazing skill herself. weapons *crescent rose *semblance: super speed *aura *dust soul: ruby also has something called aura which increases her defense and heals wounds and ruby's is no different. she also has super speed...yay. scythe: ruby isn't the best however. she's fifteen years old. she's brash, often going on head first. her aura is limited and when it runs out...dead rose.''' '''soul: but ruby has proven to never underestimate you're opponent...that doesn't help when said opponent has A GIANT SCYTHE THAT TURNS INTO A SNUPER RIFLE!!!!! ruby: justice will be swift, justes will be painful, it wll be...DELICIOUS!!!! death battle scythe: alright the combatants are set it's time to end this once and for all soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! (new york) Using her semblance Ruby quickly ran thought the streets of New York before bumping into kamala khan. Ruby: Oops sorry. Kamala: Wha? Ruby burst off with her semblance again as Kamala ran into the ally and changed into her superhero costume to chase Ruby. (later) Ms. marvel ran from roof to roof until she saw Ruby. she gave out a battle cry and enlarged her left hand and swung at Ruby. FIGHT!!!!!!!!! 'Ruby saw the attack and jumped back pulling out the crescent rose and turned it into its scythe form swinging at Ms. marvel. Kamala jumped over it and hit ruby knocking her over. Ruby swung her scythe again and hit Ms. marvel when she landed. Ms. marvel: what is she with? hydra? A.I.M? Kamala shrunk down and ran in front of Ruby uppercutting the scythe user as growing back to normal size. Ruby growled and swung her scythe slashing Ms. marvel before shooting multiple fire dust rounds at Kamala. Ms. marvel: shit. Ruby turned her crescent rose into it's sniper form and started shooting at Ms. marvel, who grabbed a trash bin and threw it at Ruby, who ducked under it. Ruby loaded ice dust rounds into it at and continued shooting, Ms. marvel dodging everything. ''Ruby:(thinking: Damn, she's good. Maybe too good.) Kamala rolled away from the blasts and enlarged her hole body trying to crush Ruby. Ruby: ohhh no. Ruby used her semblance to run away from the attacks before swinging her scythe at Ms. marvels legs knocked her over. Ms. marvel shrunk back to normal as she landed. Ms. marvel: ohh no, this isn't going well. ruby jumped at Ms. marvel and kicked her before slashing her multiple times. Ms. marvel enlarged her fist and punched Ruby into a wall. Ms. marvel grabbed ruby and started squeezing her, with Ruby turning the crescent rose into its sniper form and shooting Ms. marvel. Ruby dropped down and rushed up, changing crescent rose to scythe form and stabbing Ms. marvel in the gut. Ms. marvel's healing factor kicked in, and she punched ruby back and fell to the ground. Ms. marvel: I gotta get out of here. Ruby: it's over! kamala rolled into an ally trying to run. sadly for her ruby was readying the final blow before running forward in front of kamala. when ruby looked over she grinned as kamala yelled and slit in two with blood falling into the ground. ruby: that was to easy. '''K.O. '''scythe: holy shit tat was awesome...PLAY IT AGAIN!!!! '''soul: this battle was close kamala was stronger than ruby and her natural healing was ruby's aura healing beat. and she was much smarter. her poly mophing is something ruby has never seen and gave a her a head start but...that's it scythe: ruby is faster, way more durable, more experienced, her crescent rose it self, and her many types of dust. and while kamala does take on stronger foes ruby took on a hordes of grim on her own. soul: looks like Ms marvel gut CUT down. scythe: the winner is ruby rose. next: Venusaur vs flowey (episode 5) advantages and disadvantages ruby rose: winner +faster +way more durable +more experienced +the crescent rose + the types of dust +better strategist +more deadly fighting style -not as strong -healing isn't as good -dumber Ms. marvel: loser +smarter +stronger +better healing +better hand to hand +stretching and size changing -ruby was more dealy -was smarter but ruby was a better strategist -slower -less durable -ruby's weapons stomps her hand to hand Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles